Team Sonic Racing
Team Sonic Racing is a spin-off racing video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series developed by Sumo Digital and published by Sega. It was first teased at SXSW 2018, and is scheduled for a release during the holidays of 2018. It will receive both a physical and digital release for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch, and a digital-only release for the PC. Said to combine the best elements of arcade and fast-paced competitive style racing, Team Sonic Racing has the player face-off with friends in intense multiplayer racing. Gameplay Team Sonic Racing is a racing game in which players race against each other in multiplayer racing using fifteen characters from across the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Akin to Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing and Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, characters race through various race circuits themed on different locations in the Sonic series and collect power-ups to boost their speed or hamper their opponents. Some of the power-ups include fourteen different kinds of Wisps (a recurring power-up in the Sonic series), which can be used both defensively and offensively against rivals. Players are also given the opportunity to customize their racing style, having the freedom to choose between three distinct character types (Speed, Technique, and Power). The game will also feature unlockable game-changing vehicle customization options that adjust the performance and appearance of a playable character's vehicle. Supporting both multiplayer and local co-op, Team Sonic Racing allows up to twelve players to race at the same time and offers four-player split-screen support. The game also has various offline/online race modes, including Grand Prix Mode, Exhibition Mode, Time-Trial and Team Adventure Mode. There is also "Adventure Mode", which is a story-centric mode available for players to familiarize themselves with the game and its wide array of characters. Players can either race by themselves or as a team. In the latter case, it allows players to work together as a team to win races by sharing power-ups and speed boosts. Teamplayers can also use various team moves to assist their teammates, knock out opponents, and unleash special moves called "Team Ultimates". Characters 'Playable Characters' 'Team Sonic' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna 'Team Dark' *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega 'Team Rose' *Amy Rose *Chao: Omochao, Hero Chao, Dark Chao & Neutral Chao *Big the Cat 'Team Vector' *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedeghog *Vector the Crocodile 'Team Eggman' *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Zavok 'None-Playable Characters' *Wisp *White Wisps *Egg Pawn File Formats * .wav (Sound) * .cpk (File package) * .dat (Model/Texture package) * .sfd (Movie) Media For a complete list of media for this subject, see List of Team Sonic Racing Media. Unused Voices Team Sonic Racing / Unused Voices Videos Team Sonic Racing / Videos Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'David Mitchell' as Knuckles the Echidna and Dodon Pa *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot *'Karen Strassman' as Rouge the Bat *'Aaron LaPlante' as E-123 Omega *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Kyle Hebert' as Big the Cat *'Keith Silverstein' as Vector the Crocodile *'Erica Lindbeck' as Blaze the Cat and Omochao *'Bryce Papenbrook' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Wally Wingert' as Cubot *'Patrick Seitz' as Zavok *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Team Sonic Racing / Voice Sound Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Games